


Celestial

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: At sunrise and at sunset, the Sun and Moon goddesses meet.JanuRWBY Day 28: Tarot/Astrology
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 40





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about tarots and astrology so sun and moon imagery it is🌞🌕

_I want to meet her_.

Everyday, with the rise and setting of the sun, Yang would move the ball of fire across the earth’s surface, allowing life to grow and warming the denizens below.

Her counterpart, Blake, would rise and set the moon, controlling the earth’s tides and letting the denizens know that it was time to rest. But for a small period of time, twice a day, Yang and Blake would meet.

At sunrise, Yang’s warm glow would engulf Blake, setting her in shadows. Yet, at sunset, the darkening sky cast shadows onto Yang as the moon rose and the stars came out twinkling. During this small period, the two would gaze at each other as they switched duties, their small encounters as essential as the jobs they held.

The urge to stop, to let the earth stay stuck in eternal pinks and purples, just so Yang could truly get to know her counterpart was so strong. But duty called, and Yang wouldn’t let her denizens suffer for her wishes.

But a wish was going to come true, unbeknownst to Yang. With the sun held high in the sky, a shadow started to creep across her body. Startled by the darkening sky, despite being in the middle of her duties, Yang looked around in a panic. Wildly looking around, she stopped when her eyes rested on who caused it.

In dark purple and black robes, wavy hair resting against dark skin, Blake, the Goddess of the Moon, stood before her.

In contrast, Yang, in her white and golden robes, wild hair flowing against tanned skin, could only stare. In the face of such beauty, the Goddess of the Sun could only stare.

As the sun was finally blocked out by the moon, the two walked towards each other. Slow steps at first, the two eventually ended up in a sprint, and stopped when they came face-to-face. With a charge of energy in the air, the two stared at each other, lavender eyes to amber, before the two embraced.

Unable to contain herself, Yang’s small chuckles became joyous laughter, which was eventually joined by Blake's. The two slowly rocked in each other’s arm, enjoying the warmth from another body, before stepping back to admire each other. Though time was short, their fated meeting would not be their last.

“I wanted to meet you for so long,” Blake whispers, tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next couple of days of JanuRWBY are supposed to be collab days but I'll be using them as free days.


End file.
